Del como Cormac McLaggen
by moraditagranger
Summary: El por qué de todo esto que había aguantado 36 minutos de Cormac y de más Cormac… , era por qué Hermione había tenido una idea, lo había planeado esa mañana misma.".Totalmente Hg&Rw.Todas las situaciones que tuvo que pasar Hermione al salir con Cormac


-Aunque no lo creas, Granger, hay mucha gente en Hogwarts que piensa que soy arrogante.

_Estadística 1, Hermione Granger 0_

(Según ella en Hogwarts no había mucha gente que pensara razonablemente)

Hermione tenía la boca torcida en una mueca de profunda… ¿Incredulidad?, ¿burla?

Cormac, en cambio, parecía extasiado de tanta atención. Hablaba y hablaba y hacia ademanes y gestos. Cada tanto le sonreía y buscaba en ella alguna mirada de aprobación…y erróneamente creía que aquella acida sonrisa era producto de su perfecto encanto.

-Pero no soy susceptible a ese tipo de comentarios, para nada-Soltó una carcajada, subió la ceja y continuó, como si creyese que era tan obvio que hasta el propio Filch lo habría sabido desde siempre.-No, no. Yo soy más…

Hermione miro su reloj y se pregunto si no habría algún modo de transformar al calamar gigante en un autentico caballero…al menos para que la acompañara. Estaba ya meditando esa idea, cuando Ron pasó a unos 100 metros del brazo de Lavender. Sonreía.

Ginny le había confesado lo ocurrido.

Se había disculpado y había afirmado que no había querido decir eso, pero que los humos se le habían subido, y que estaba algo nerviosa por la presencia de Harry…

Hermione la disculpo.

Pero lo que no perdono, fue la falta de madurez (ya sabía que existía, pero vamos…) de parte de Ron. Sí era capaz de tratarla de ese modo por algo que le dijeron que había pasado hace tanto… ¿Por qué no le pregunto directamente?, ella bien le hubiera dicho la verdad.

¡Pero no! King Weasley siempre actúa y luego pregunta.

-Y a todo esto, Granger, ¿Qué querías decirme?-Cormac se había inclinado y desde ese bajo ángulo, le hablo, casi nariz con nariz.

El por qué de todo esto que había aguantado (36 minutos de Cormac y de más Cormac…), era por qué Hermione había tenido una idea, lo había planeado esa mañana misma.

Saldría de su clase de transformaciones, iría a comer, subiría a su dormitorio, se asearía y bajaría a decirle a Zacharias Smith que fuera con ella a la fiesta de Slughorn .Fácil, sencillo…estúpido.

No, estúpido no. Lavender… ella si era estúpida.

Iría con Smith y le diría que quería ir a la fiesta de navidad con él. Luego ambos olvidarían algún leve rose que quizá hubieran tenido con el E.D. y reirían de lo lindo, Ron pasaría por ahí cuando ellos estuvieran hablando de las próximas salidas a Hogsmeade y hasta lo que beberían en esas esplendidas tardes solos, juntos.

Ya se había encaminado al gran comedor, cuando vio a Smith sentado con el profeta y cara de muy pocos amigos (¿Raro?).Y rectifico.

Sabia de buenísima fuente (Ella misma, obvio) que Ron no tragaba a Smith, pero si Smith la rechazaba…No, tenía que ir por algo seguro. Fue entonces que salió al patio y lo vio, sentado entre una bola de tipejos de séptimo, riendo como tarados.

Quidditch.

El nuevo (e improvisado) plan era doloroso, inteligente. Golpe maestro.

Se aproximo a ellos.

-Cormac, soy Hermione Granger, del Club Slug, ¿Podríamos hablar?- Todos la miraron y luego a McLaggen.

-Te manda el viejo Sluggie, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto el ultimo y se puso de pie.

-No, es más bien algo personal. Aunque también tiene que ver con Slughorn-Sonrió y se puso colorada, pues los otros chicos habían empezado a silbar.

-Va a invitarte a la fiesta, Cormac-Dijo uno de ellos y los demás rieron.

-Yo que tu, si iría con ella, McLie-Otro de ellos se hizo oír entre las risas- En quinto, para el baile, se veía muy _bien…_

Más risas.

McLaggen sonrió a su vez y la miro. Luego dijo:

-Vamos, pues.

La tomo de la mano (¡¡CONFIANZUDO!!) y se la llevo sin despedirse de los otros, llegaron a una jardinera y se sentaron. Habló él primero, siguió hablando, y luego también...

Hasta aquella pregunta.

-Pues a todo esto, Cormac- Se hizo un poco para atrás- Si vengo a invitarte a la fiesta…

-¿Te gusto?

-…

Una vez su padre, cuando ella tenía unos 4 años, la había sentado en la sala y le había dado una cátedra enorme sobre las mentiras.

* * *

_-Hermione, mentir no está bien, no es bueno ni para el que miente, ni para el mentiroso tampoco, es una acción cobarde y sin beneficios…_

_-¡Amor, te llaman del consultorio!_

_-¡Diles que no estoy!_

_Su padre se había vuelto hacia ella y la sorprendió con las cejas altas y una sonrisa._

_-A menos que sea para una buena obra o para justificar buenas acciones, con buenos beneficios. Tal vez como último recurso. Yo, acabo de pedir que mientan por mí para pasar este momento agradable contigo, hija._

_-¡Amor!_

_-ASH, ¡YA VOY!_

* * *

-…

-Si no te gusto, ¿Para qué me invitas?-Lo miro a los ojos, no parecía enojado, sino mas bien desconcertado.

-Por qué…

-Bueno, no te preocupes-McLaggen volvió a sonreír y añadió-Seguramente te gustare después de que salgamos, lo sé.

-¡Claro, esa era la idea!-Quiso sonreír, pero se pregunto si se veía más como una mueca, así que se puso seria de nuevo.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana para comer en la mesa a las…

-¡No!-Se le escapo. No podía permitir que la vieran en el gran comedor con él, pues tenía esa sorpresa reservada para unos pocos. Si McLaggen quería gritar su nueva ¿relación? por todos lados, tendría que abortar el plan.-Mejor guardemos esto en secreto, ¿sí?

-Bueno, si quieres algo mas privado, te veo aquí mismo para comer. Traes algo, ¿Vale?-Sonrió de medio lado otra vez.

-Sí, está bien. ¿Qué quieres que traiiii….?

Cormac se había inclinado y le había dado un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios, luego se puso de pie y se fue, dejándola con media palabra en la boca…y algo más.

La campana sonó y la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus aulas. Apenas estaba a punto de reaccionar a aquel semibeso, cuando algo enorme se puso frente a ella.

-Hermione-Era Hagrid-¿Sales con ese chico?, vi que te dio un beso, no lo sabía, ¿qué dicen los chicos al respec…?

-Hagrid-Lo interrumpió.- ¿Recuerdas cuando prometí no contar que tu loción para después del afeitado era caparazón de escregruto triturado con brandy y semillas de calabaza?

-Si…

-Espero que también puedas hacerme ese favor.-Se puso de pie y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.-Nos vemos luego-añadió sonriente, rodeó la masa que era Hagrid y se alejo rumbo al castillo.

_**Por cada RR que dejas, Crookshanks le lleva a Ron una carta de amor tuya.**_


End file.
